Blackened Soul
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: There is a newcomer in Forks. But what secret does she hold and how is she related to the mysterious vampire hunter that has arrived? OCXOC HIATUS. Sorry.
1. The Newcomer Disguised as a Human

_**Here's the first chapter of my Twilight Story. I hope it's good and everyone enjoys it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. The only people I own (as of this chapter) are Chris and her family. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fight your own demons, not the demons of others, for it is only yourself that you can control. All others fit into their own destiny and, although they may affect your life, and you affect theirs, you cannot change their destiny or what will become of them in the end._

This wasn't supposed to be happening. They said that none of them would come back. They said nothing would happen. They said I would be safe.

But I guess you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? So I'll tell you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second she walked out of the airport, Chris was swamped in a wave of cold air and shivered. Her older brother Mark looked down at her and grinned.

"Cold," he asked, smirking. "Idiot. Why didn't you wear a coat?"

"Shut up," she muttered. A coat was thrown over her shoulders and she smiled gratefully up at her dad. He gently ruffled her platinum blue hair.

"Must you wear that pale makeup all the time? It makes you look ill." Chris made a face and ignored her mom's frequent complaint.

Together they walked down the street to her dad's car; her dad had come earlier to their new house in the wonderful town of Forks. _Forks._ Oh well. The four of them piled into the silver Subaru and settled in; making themselves comfortable got the hour-long drive. Chris stuck her ear buds in her ears, switched her iPod on, and leaned her head against the cold glass of the window. The music blared in her ear as everything slipped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, get up. Wake up, Chris. We're here." Chris groggily pulled her cheek off of the window of the car and opened her eyes, making sure to use human speeds. Groaning, she smoothed down her hair and stretched as far as possible in the restricted space.

Pulling open her door, she stepped out of the car gracefully and walked around the car to the trunk, where her parents were unloading the boxes that hadn't come earlier. With unusual ease, she lifted four boxes piled together and walked into the house. Sighing, she set them down, then walked back out to help more.

Her father shook his head. "You can go back inside, Chris. You're tired and we've almost unloaded everything anyway. I'll show you your room in a minute." Chris opened her mouth to protest, saw her father's eyes—as tired as she guessed hers were—and though against it. Biting her lip, she walked back into the house.

A minute later her parents and eighteen-year-old brother walked in, carrying the last of the boxes. After they were set down on the ground—almost out of the way—her parents showed her and her brother to their rooms.

Chris's room was at the end of the hallway that she and her brother shared—fortunately, they each got their own bathrooms. The walls and ceiling of her room were colored an incredibly dark blue with white and yellow stars painted on. Her mom had objected, claiming that it was too dark for a young lady, but Chris had insisted.

Now Chris looked up at her parents, her eyes pleading. "Can I _please_ not go to school tomorrow? We just got here and I need to settle in and unpack. _Please?_"

But her mother shook her head. "You must go to school tomorrow. And _do not _get in a fight with anyone." She smiled. "Any other questions?" Chris rolled her eyes and curled up on her bed, not even bothering to change.

"Can you shut off the light when you leave? Like, now?" With one final glance at her, Chris's parents left the room, shutting off the light on their way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S—t. What the hell is wrong with this school?" Chris had just walked into the cafeteria, only to stop short, her eyes wide with horror. "What are they doing here? They aren't supposed to settle."

Grimacing, she walked over to the one empty table in the corner of the room and sat down, proceeding to take out a book and read it.

Through the various conversations that her sensitive hearing picked up, she heard a female voice say, "There's a new vampire here. I can't find him—or her—though. I couldn't even really feel them until a minute ago, when lunch started. I could only feel a faint presence and even that was only since school started." Chris swore at the same time as another person who was listening to this almost silent announcement.

"It has to be the new girl. I'm going to go talk to her," a male voice announced.

"Edward, no," another female protested.

"Bella, dear, it'll be fine."

But nobody came over. Still tense, Chris focused on her book, unaware of the time passing until suddenly noticing the silence. But it wasn't completely silent. Chris was instantly aware of light footsteps flying towards her and not even a second later she was slammed backwards into the plaster wall of the cafeteria by an inhuman force.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" Chris looked at her captor—a handsome boy with bronze-colored hair—with mild interest, like he was just a person walking next to her on a crowded sidewalk.

"I go to school here."

He frowned almost imperceptibly. "You are not allowed to hunt here. Leave now."

Chris smirked and said, enunciating clearly, "Bite me." His arms fell away from her collar and she dropped the foot to the floor, landing gracefully. Completely unperturbed, she picked up her book and walked out of the cafeteria, heading to her next class.

A minute later she reached the class and opened the door, stepping inside. The class had already started and when she entered, everybody turned to stare curiously at her.

"Sorry," she apologized—although the insincerity was obvious. "I got lost. This is my first day here and I don't know my way around the school yet."

The teacher nodded. "It's alright. Just don't let it happen again. You can go sit over there." He pointed to the one empty seat in the back of the room. Nodding, Chris walked over and sat down.

The teacher continued on his lecture, with the students either taking notes or passing them. Chris was taking word-by word notes of his lecture on Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night Dream", her hand moving so fast it almost seemed blurred.

An hour later, the bell rang and they flooded out of the room. Chris was out before everyone else and she walked quickly to her next class—Gym. The teacher told her that—because it was her first day—she didn't have to change, but she would have to tomorrow. Chris nodded uninterestedly—she was good at Gym, no matter how much she saw it as a waste of time.

They paired up for two-on-two tennis—somehow she ended up being paired up with the girl who had been hanging out with the vampire who had attacked her in the cafeteria before.

The girl took being bad a gym to a whole new level—Chris ended up defending the whole court while the girl—Bella—stood dumbly in the corner. It was actually easier that way—then she didn't have to worry about Bella getting in the way.

They won every time.

At the end of Gym, the girls and boys separated to their separate locker rooms to change. Chris walked out of the Gym and down the already-crowded hallway to her locker, where she dumped a few of her books and pulled out her coat. Then, pulling on her too-small jacket, she walked down the hallway and left the building, immersed in the crowd of people too concentrated on themselves to notice her.

Sighing, she pulled out her iPod and put it on, starting to walk towards the street. When she got about fifteen yards from the school campus, she was surrounded by four individuals. One was a small girl, appearing to be about eighteen or nineteen in age, with pale skin and pixie-like features. Next to her was a tall boy with the same pale skin and golden eyes. On the other side of her was a ravishing female that would lower almost any girl's self esteem just by being in the same room as her. The fourth person was a large male with a body-builder's physique and the same pale skin as the rest of them.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris sighed and slipped her headphones off, answering, "I already told your friend—I go to school here. Don't worry; I won't steal your feeding ground." They all stiffened and she grinned. "You don't need to worry about me feeding."

"If you feed on humans, you will be killed by the Volturi. They will not spare you for any reason."

Chris nodded. "I know. I have…ready vampiric history. Anyway, like I said, you don't need to worry about me feeding on humans. I don't feed." At this they all stiffened. "Can I go home now? My parents are going to kill me."

Without waiting for a response, she darted away. They followed her, but she was faster and they soon lost her.

When she got home, Chris immediately went up to her room and fell onto her bed. Hearing a noise in the distance, she stood up and walked over to her open window.

"Stop following me, vampire."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, how did you like it? It is longer than most of my chapters in my stories, so I'm proud of myself. Anyway, please review.**_


	2. The Human Vampire

_**Well, that took longer than I had hoped. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, tell me if anything is OOC or anything like that.**_

_**Disclaimer: This belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. I wish it belonged to me: if it did, that would mean that I could write that well.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"We cannot kindle when we will_

_The fire which in the heart resides,_

_The spirit blow and is still,_

_In mystery our soul abides."_

_-SeraphMia_

"_Stop following me, vampire."_

There was a streak of white and Chris turned around before it even appeared in her room. Jasper stood next to her, his body tense and ready for battle. Chris sighed and shut the window, walking back over to her bed.

"I'm not going to attack you, I'm not going to attack humans, and I'm not going to steal your precious feeding ground. I don't feed. Now will you leave?"

Jasper stared at her for barely a second before saying, "You were bitten."

Chris rolled her green eyes. "I know I was bitten. I'm not stupid." Seeing Jasper's questioning expression, she grimaced. "I'll tell you what happened to me if you'll leave me alone." Jasper raised an eyebrow, waiting. "I'll tell you during lunch. I would think that all of your…friends would also like to know. Unless you don't want me getting near the human."

"Lunch tomorrow." And with that, he vanished. Chris sighed and fell back over onto her bed.

"Lunch tomorrow, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here," Edward asked carefully as Chris walked over to their lunch table during lunch the next day.

"He," —she nodded her head towards Jasper— "Told me too tell you what the deal is during lunch, so here I am." Sighing, she sat at the empty chair between Bella and Alice. Edward immediately stiffened and pulled his arm protectively around Bella. "I'm not going to touch your precious human. Calm down."

"I was bitten a little over a year ago." They all stiffened. "No, I don't feed. I already told you that. I have a unique cellular structure or something that one in a billion people have. It makes it so that, if the person is bitten, they only gain some of the attributes of a vampire. It's like partial immunity to the venom."

Chris paused. "Some of the attributes gained are the pale skin and the enhanced speed and strength, as well as the enhanced hearing and lack of a need to breathe. Unlike normal vampires, though, I do age, as well as sleep and eat…human food. I do not need to feed on humans or any animal and instead I, as I said, eat normal human food."

She noticed Edward's slightly worried expression and laughed faintly. "I would advice not trying to read my mind. You aren't going to get through." Under her breath she muttered, "She didn't."

"Who didn't what?" Chris glared at Edward and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"The last person who tried couldn't get in either."

Bella looked at Chris excitedly and asked, "There are others?"

"Not anymore." Abruptly, Chris stood up and walked back over to her table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashb__ack_

"_Adriana, what's wrong?" Adriana—who was doubled over—looked up at Chris in pain, her normally golden colored eyes coal black._

"_I'm…fine. You need to leave right now." Chris furrowed her brow in confusion._

"_Why?"_

"_I…I have the feeling that I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave. Please, Chris," Adriana, usually strong, begged. But Chris was adamant and wouldn't move despite Adriana's urging._

_Suddenly, a scream was heard all throughout the house. Everyone came running, but it was too late._

_End of Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I hate you!" Chris screamed into her empty house. "I f—king hate you, goddamn it! I hate you…" Furious tears pouring down her cheeks, she sat in the corner, her knees pressed up against her body, her back pressed up against the wall.

There were footsteps and she stood up, faster than humanely possible, and wiped the tears from her face. The door swung open and her brother walked in.

"Are you alright," he asked, his voice worried. "It sounded like you were crying." He looked her in the eye. "It looks like you were crying."

Chris shrugged. "I'm fine." Mark looked at her once more before walking out of the room and shutting the door. Chris sighed and pulled open her window.

"I guess the vampires didn't listen to me when I told them to leave me alone." Without looking back, she leapt out of the window, into the night.

Only a few seconds later she was in the forest, standing perched lightly on a thick tree branch. Pausing for a second, she closed her eyes, so fast it seemed as if she was blinking. Then she took off again, flying through the dark forest away from her house.

"Why are you stalking me again?" Chris knew that, even though she was whispering, Jasper could hear her loud and clear. Instead of a spoken answer, she felt a sense of peace trying to overcome her and she pushed it out, snarling, "Stop screwing around, vampire. I know that you don't feed on humans—if you did, all of the humans in this area would be dead—but I'm not letting you anywhere near my family. They aren't involved in this crap."

Jasper looked at her once, then vanished. Chris didn't bother to see if he had left—she just didn't want them bothering her family.

Sighing, she ran back to her house and slipped back in through her window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, are you alright? You've been a little off since Adriana died." Chris looked up from the tablecloth to meet Mark's eyes.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. Shrugging, he returned to his food, but Chris knew that he didn't believe her. As much as her brother annoyed the hell out of her, he still knew her too well.

"I'm fine," she whispered again, more to convince herself than anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Um…hi again. Please review. I feel so depressed if you don't. And, like I said, please tell me if anything is OOC or if there's a mistake so I can fix it and make my writing better.**_


	3. Venom

**_SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!! Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease don't kill me. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry about taking so long. I hope you like this chapter. The story will start to get more interesting as of probably next chapter. Have fun._**

_--_

_Lies__  
The prick of a rose thorn,  
__Sending venom flowing through your body,  
The essence of hate_

Chris frowned and turned her head to the side, trying to hear a voice from across the cafeteria. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but this person was making sure to be as quiet as possible—just to keep her from hearing, it seemed.

But she still heard. "There's a person coming to Forks, a person that…hunts vampires. He knows about us." It was that short, pixie-like girl, Alice.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're the mind reader, not me." Chris looked down at her book, frustrated. She had to tell them, so they could save their coven. But she didn't know if she could trust them. What if they…she didn't know, but whatever they would do, it wouldn't be good. She knew that.

Sighing, Chris walked over to the table, standing between Jasper and Alice's chairs. They stiffened and everyone looked up at her, Bella a second behind the rest.

"What do you want?"

Chris frowned. "You need to leave Forks."

Edward made a funny noise in his throat and Bella stared at him with wide eyes. Wordlessly, he stroked her arm, his eyes not leaving Chris. "Why?" he demanded, his voice strained.

"They'll kill you."

The big one—Emmett—scoffed, "Yeah, right. Humans can't kill us." Rosalie and Jasper shot him a dirty look—probably at his use of the word human—but everyone else remained focused on Chris.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked, her face puckered up in a slight grimace.

Chris dragged her hand through her blue hair, the fingers on her other hand drumming a complex rhythm on her leg. "I've encountered them before."

"You're still alive," Emmett pointed out.

Chris rolled her eyes. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Let's just say that I left something out of my explanation."

"What?"

Groaning, she pulled up a chair from an empty table and sat down, situating herself between Rosalie and Jasper. "Please down attack me. It makes everything so much more difficult."

"Get on with it," Rosalie snapped.

"There are actually two reasons that I'm not…like you. I told you about the genetic condition, but there's something else. When I was bitten, the vampire hunters, or _venators_, swarmed into the house. I'm not completely sure what happened; I was, as you should know, not completely…aware. But when I woke up, I found out that they had tried to suck the venom out of me."

Glancing around at the other people sitting at the table, Chris mentally noted Edward's involuntary glance towards Bella, but didn't acknowledge it. "They made a mistake. They only got out about half."

Emmett snarled quietly. "What's your point?"

Chris opened her moth to answer, but there was a huge clamber as everyone began to flood out of the cafeteria, heading to their classes. Bella fidgeted, unsure and uneasy; Edward leaned down, pressing his lips to her hair, murmuring, "Bella, love, you can go to class."

Bella's heart skipped one…two beats, but she looked around at the six of us, then shook her head fervently. Edward sighed, leaving his face pressed into her hair for a moment before returning his full attention to Chris.

"Because your brother is being so…impatient, I'll continue. They killed the entire coven. Four vampires. I don't know how they did it, but they did. If you're still here when they come, they will kill you."

There was stunned silence for a moment before Chris stood up and walked over to where Edward was sitting.

"Bite me."

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "_What?_"

Chris sighed. "I want to show you something. Bite me."

"I'm…not sure that's the greatest idea," Alice said, her eyes closed. Edward frowned.

Jasper touched his wife's shoulder, quietly asking, "What do you see?"

"I can't see it," she muttered. "Edward decided not to do it."

Chris rolled up her sleeve, holding her right arm out for Edward. "Don't worry. You aren't going to lose control." Edward hesitated for a moment, the leaned towards her and sunk his teeth into her arm. She flinched slightly; he pulled his teeth out as quickly as he had put them in.

Chris shook slightly, her arm trembling violently, but after a second she got herself under control. "What did that taste like?" she asked, curious. A single drop of blood oozed out of her cut and they all stared at it, but none of them moved.

Edward frowned and licked his lips, thinking for a moment. "It tasted a bit like venom mixed with rocks and…secobarbital."

"It's for insomnia." Chris walked back over to her seat and sat down, rubbing her arm slightly. Every few seconds she shook, her body trembling against the seat and the table.

"What happened to your body?" Edward asked, leaning towards Chris slightly, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"We should probably talk about this outside. This is rather…conspicuous." They nodded, then exited the cafeteria. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper headed towards their individual classes, while Edward, Bella, Alice, and Chris walked outside and sat at a table out of view of any of the windows.

"Alright," she began. "Like I said, they only got out about half of the venom, and it had already begun changing my body. The rest of the venom was spread out too thin throughout my body, so it only partially changed it. Even others with my ability should be farther along than I am. When I eat food, the venom in me disintegrates it. The venom you just put into me—it wasn't much—is probably going to eat away at me for the next few minutes, and then it'll go back to normal."

Alice grimaced again. "How can Edward not hear your mind?"

Chris shrugged.

Edward frowned.

Bella yawned.

Alice froze. "We have a problem.

--

_**Yippee—lots of verbs. I'm not sure when I'm going to post again on this—I haven't forgotten about it (obviously) but I have so much to do and this is **_**not**_** on the top of my list of things to finish.**_

_**See you soon (maybe).**_

_**Please review. I get depressed without reviews. (**_


End file.
